Some computing devices provide users with the opportunity to annotate portions of electronic content, such as electronic books. For example, users may highlight certain portions of an electronic book. Additionally, users may enter text that corresponds to particular portions of the electronic book. In some situations, the users may desire to organize their annotations. For example, students may want to group their annotations that are associated with a particular class. However, computing devices offer few, if any, effective tools to organize annotations.
Further, users may want to access annotations and provide them for use by other applications and/or devices. To illustrate, a user may want to transfer annotations from a computing device used to generate the annotations to another computing device. In another illustration, the user may desire to provide annotations generated by a particular application for use by a different application. In a particular example, a client device user may want to provide annotations to a word processing application or a spreadsheet application in order to manipulate or organize the annotations in a particular manner. Unfortunately, computing devices do not provide user-friendly opportunities to provide annotations to different computing devices or applications.